


Mistletoe Kisses (and so much more)

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: After a Christmas Eve party at the Avengers compound, Peter and Wanda head home for a more private celebration of the holidays.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Mistletoe Kisses (and so much more)

Peter glanced down at his watch. The time was 11:27pm.

“Whoa, it’s getting quite late,” Peter said.

“What? Nonsense, man!” insisted Sam. “Come on, stay a little while longer.”

“Sam, I’m pretty tired. Even a guy with super powers needs rest.”

“Fine, fine.” Sam yawned. “Merry Christmas, buddy.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Sam.”

Peter looked around the party floor. He spotted Wanda chatting with Carol and a girl called Kate Bishop who was Clint Barton’s new pupil.

“Hey, Peter,” said Wanda. “Kate was just telling us about this wicked trick shot she and Clint made last month.”

“Clint is really quite the mentor, huh?” said Peter.

Kate grinned. “Definitely.”

Peter smiled as he turned to Wanda. “It’s just past 11:30. We should get going. Don’t want to miss our personal celebration.” He said that last part with a wink.

Wanda gasped, which Carol and Kate noticed instantly. 

“You lovebirds go fly back and roost,” said Carol with a teasing smile.

“Merry Christmas, you two,” said Kate.

* * *

Peter opened the door to their apartment and he and Wanda stepped in before he closed the door and turned on the light.

“Oh my god, Peter,” Wanda laughed. “You strung up mistletoe with your webs?”

Peter shrugged. “Hey, it’s the holiday season and I’m a superhero. Had to do something.”

Wanda smiled wryly. “How about doing someone?”

Peter opened his mouth to laugh and Wanda took the opportunity to smash her lips against his.

The Sokovian jumped into his arms and Peter flicked the light switch off as he carried her into the bedroom.

They kicked their shoes off and Wanda helped Peter remove his jacket before she refocused her attention on taking off her dress.

Peter was unbuttoning his shirt as Wanda cleared her throat. 

“Hello? I’m naked already.”

He looked at her and sighed.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Not tonight,” said his nude girlfriend. She reached out a hand and a red glow appeared around her palm and the button and zipper on Peter’s pants. 

Wanda made a motion with her hand and the article of clothing quickly flew off Peter.

He finished unbuttoning and threw his shirt to one side as Wanda pulled him onto the bed. She attacked him with kisses while also rubbing herself against him.

“God, Peter, I’m so wet right now. I need you,” Wanda moaned.

Peter yanked off his underwear and Wanda seized his dick and started to pump it. When it was getting hard and stiff, she got on her knees so her two holes faced him.

“Fuck my pussy until I tell you to switch to my ass,” Wanda ordered.

Peter gripped Wanda’s back and started thrusting into her.

“Ohhhh...yeah...right there...” Wanda groaned.

Peter took one hand and fondled a breast. Wanda moaned in bliss and started to rub her clit, increasing her pleasure.

“Unhhh…”

“Wanda, about to…” groaned Peter.

“Cum inside me, Peter. Then pull out and fuck my ass.”

Peter released his seed inside her with a cry as Wanda screamed hitting her climax. He slowly pulled out. His cock was covered with their sticky juices. 

“You ready for the next hole?”

“Peter, check the time,” Wanda panted.

Peter peeped at the clock by their bedside. “11:56.”

“Get your dick in my ass right now and start fucking!”

Peter lined his dick up with her other hole and rammed it in.

Wanda howled, “Fuck, Peter! Fuck!”

Peter groaned at the intense feeling and pressure building up as he thrusted deeper into Wanda.

“Going to cum.”

“Give me all your cum! Let me have it!”

The two shouted incoherently as they were overcome by a giant wave of pleasure.

Peter pulled out from Wanda’s asshole. They collapsed and looked over at the clock. It read 12:02am.

“Whoops, guess we kind of went over the time limit,” said Peter. “Merry Christmas, Wanda.”

Wanda laughed. “Merry Christmas, Peter.”

The two lovers embraced, soon drifting off to sleep.


End file.
